Forum:Prototype 3
What would you like to see in Prototype 3? Where the story goes now, after Heller consumed all the infected? Personally, I'd like to leave NYZ. However, it might be interesting after the restruction. I'd like to control a prisoner, who has no other chance than voluneer as a test subject to the next Gentec experiment to create the perfect soldier. Of course it going wrong and many of the test subject might be able to escape and hide. The 'prototypes' would split into two sections: those who want revenge and conquer the weaker, and those who remember Ben Parker's words from Spiderman: 'Great power comes great responsibility' and rather try to save innocent civilians. The evil section starts to spread the virus and accidently frees Pariah, while the other crew try to stop them, with the lead of sgt. James Heller. Through the game, you could do side quest for both parties, but you have to side with one of the sections at the 3/4 of the game and it will decide the ending of the game. If you are a good guy, you have to kill Pariah(don't ask what he's doing in NY:))and destroy the virus forever. But if you played as an evil freak, then Heller must be killed and you will spread the virus all over the world. In prototype 3 I would like to see when blackwatch is leaving NYZ Rooks find a crying baby boy near a viral pod, Rooks then remembering the raw power that both Mercer and Heller have decide to raise the boy as his own. Fast foward like 21 years then Dante Rooks has become Blackwatch's most powerful soilder (leading to new powers like something I came up with called squad leader, like pack leader expect with super soilders)against Gentek who has susseccfully weaponsied the virus and has started a world war, leading to an uneasy truce with Heller to save the world. For new powers I thought up a new long range attack called "daggers" meaind that you shoot out small blades out of your arm then arms when fully upgraded. And two movemnt powers, wings, simply as and four giant spider legs coming out of your back. For the last power I always wanted some sort of rage mode when you transform into a viral monster that just owns I would love to see all your ideas for new powers ~~Prototype678~~ It would be cool if vehicles could be super charged by the virus using the mass meter, creating a shield on the health bar and the ability to charge the vehicle with one of the main powers. Also, depending on the power the main character uses, the vehicle could gain certain bonuses. For example, since the sword is mainly an offensive power, the vehicle would gain an offensive boost. Also, Dana Mercer would make a good main character. She should somehow be forced to become infected, but it should be up to the player to decide whether or not she uses her powers for good or evil. Since she has a lot of wisdom and resources being a journalist. The infection should enhance her mental capabilities, maybe adding a few more powers to the onslought of powers already available. For instance, she could possibly know more about who she is hunting/looking for by using her powers. Also, she would probably be able to remember many more disguises than Heller or Mercer can, opening up more spaces for disguises, but the gameplay should incorporate this function as a neccesity. June 02, 2012 I think it would be better if the developers of the Prototype series released new infected creatures. Say, for example, if the virus reached a zoo, and all the animals went haywire with the virus. An infected lion or bear would be awesome to encounter. Also, the player should be able to use different creatures in the pack leader ability, such as the Juggernaut pack or even maybe a pack of flyers. Also, I agree with Abeyance (See Section Below) about somehow bringing Alex Mercer back into the story, seeing as how it all started with him in the first place, and also how many people seem to like Alex anyway. ~~Steven Zahuranec~~ I would like to control a Blackwatch weapon. What I mean: Blackwatch has decided to fight fire with fire when it comes to the likes of James Heller. The main character would be a test subject heavily conditioned to be a loyal emotionless killing machine. However, the weapon accidentaly consumes somebody and the conditioning starts to break. That way we could explore a character trying to decide what is right and wrong, giving us some leeway in justifying the slaughter of civilians that was so out of character for James Heller. I'd also like so see a recurring enemy that appears whenever the main character is spotted, the second test subject of the same program. Also, we need tougher Blackwatch soldiers. I recommend elite commandos with explosive harpoon guns and flamethrowers. ~Ravenfirelight~ Pariah vs James vs Alex Well I mentioned this on the Pariah character page, but I would like to share it here too. I think in Prototype 3 it should have Pariah being a major player protagonist/antagonist whatever. He was brought in this world not knowing much about himself. He could be naturally drawn to failed subjects meant to be the ultimate being and gain new abilities from these individuals. Alex Mercer could be revived during the event where James Heller purged NYZ. This act had to leave James physically exhausted and Alex's essence wasn't fully consumed . Alex could have escaped from Jame's body when all the tendrils were released across NYZ. He could take over Gentek and resume his ambitions to make a world full of infected on a much grander scale. He could have the Evolved, Brawlers, Juggernauts and better aerial minions (Crows weren't challenging at all) James Heller could team up with Rooks since they both want to get rid of infected. James could gain side effect abilities from consuming whitelight. It removes his viral side but leaves inhuman feats of strength, speed and healing. I'd like him to be like hulk was in Ultimate Destruction by using cars, buses and other objects as weapons. He could also be able to remove the virus from individuals. Pariah could be caught between these two factions. The First Act could be Pariah living as a normal human vaguely aware that he isn't like other people. The infected could find their way to this place (naturally drawn to Pariah). Pariah is weak since he has never consumed. He could travel with a few humans survivor style and discover his consuming ability. Eventually the military arrive with Blackwatch eliminating the infected and Whiteguard evacuating people. Alex could find his way here drawn to Pariah as well and James is here with Whiteguard. Alex and James start a fight that is ended when the military launches a nuclear strike without James knowledge. Pariah is the only survivor among the friends he's made. He would leave wanted to get rid of the infected and military. (Alex and James both naturally recovered before Pariah woke up and left hours earlier.) The Second Act could be Pariah reaching a territory where Alex has dominion. A cannot win fight would be triggered with Alex wanting Pariah's abilities. Pariah could escape and Alex sends out minions to hunt him down and bring Pariah to him. Naturally letting one special infected decide they want to consume Pariah for themself only for the opposite to happen. James could be a playable character in this territory as a brief cameo when Pariah is temporarily incapitated in some manner. This is where James could be seen healing individuals and trying to evacuate them to safety. Along the way Pariah could encounter an ultimate infected from Hope, Idaho that wants Pariah to become complete but the opposite happens. Pariah gets strong from these fights and is able to kill Alex by stealing his abilities without consumption and doing something to cause Alex to explode to destroy his territory. The Third Act could be Pariah making his way to a military safezone where Blackwatch have gained their own scientific division and are trying to create an army of mindless superhumans. There could be standard Super Grapplers, Trappers that focus on limiting Pariah's movements, and Super Demolionist able to lift Gatling Guns and Missle Launchers to deal heavy damage. James could emerge seeing Pariah as just another infected to trigger a cannot win fight. James would be called away by Rooks upon learning an Ultimate Soldier has been developed and has to be put down before completed. The fight between James and Pariah alert Blackwatch and Whiteguard (military personnel trying to stop renegade Blackwatch members) of the Ultimate Infected. Both sides fight each other while trying to kill him. Pariah could find James on the verge of death as the Ultimate Soldier was too much and totally insane. James could offer himself to Pariah to stop the Ultimate Soldier. This could be a powerboost with drastic sideeffects since James cells are slowly turning Pariah humans (or not just a thought). Pariah's final fight is with the Ultimate Soldier who wants to kill all infected and human. Well this is my idea free to be used Abeyance 23:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)